1. Field of Inventions
The inventions described herein generally relate to air conditioning, and particularly to air conditioning systems for buildings and process cooling.
2. Description of the Related Art
A continuing need exists for improved air conditioning systems for buildings, particularly large, multi-room and multi-level buildings, e.g., schools, office buildings, hospitals and sports facilities, such as arenas. A variety of air conditioning systems have been proposed and developed, including those described in earlier patents identified on the cover page of this patent. Persons skilled in the art have recognized various challenges in designing systems that can be used to control the inside air temperatures in common areas and different rooms of those buildings. However, installing air conditioning systems and the components of air conditioning systems presents challenges as well. Installing an air conditioning system is not as simple as it might appear, particularly when the air conditioning system is associated with a building that has numerous rooms, each requiring individual temperature control. Installing air conditioning systems for large buildings and building systems is often highly complex, requiring the selection and coordination of air conditioning equipment, control systems, electrical switchgear, building materials and supplies, and also organizing the various subcontractors and construction workers, and securing building permits, etc.